bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shocking Revelations for the Gotei 13! The Truth Buried in History
Shocking Revelations for the 13 Divisions! The Truth Buried in History is the seventy-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. The Quincy are revealed to have had a past war with the Bounts, though the winner is unclear. Uryū Ishida tries to understand more about Yoshino Sōma as Ichigo Kurosaki spars with Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Ganju Shiba to regain his fighting spirit. Summary In Soul Society, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi shows the other captains the data which he has unearthed about the Bount. Mayuri reveals that the Quincy and the Bount fought a battle a long time ago. From the recording, it appears that the Bount had their sights on a particular Quincy. The Bounts start overwhelming their opponents, but the outcome is left a mystery because the video ends. Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi reports that after this incident, the Bounts continued to absorb living Human souls, breaking their own law. Mayuri does not know why they were after a specific Quincy, but says that he sees correlations with the current situation and is certain that the Bounts will attack living Humans. Yoruichi Shihōin also explains all this to Ichigo and the others. Rukia Kuchiki surmises that perhaps living Humans’ souls are needed to connect to Hueco Mundo, as they believe Jin Kariya wishes to do. Ichigo, who is downcast after his defeat to Jin, tries to figure out why Jin is doing this. Kisuke Urahara asks Ichigo if he is frightened. They are interrupted by the arrival of Ganju on a boar that he stole from a zoo in the World of the Living. Yasutora Sado asks about this, and Ganju mourns over him leaving Bonnie in Soul Society. Ganju reveals that he has left 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada alone at work to come here. Feeling Ichigo's depression, he and Renji take Ichigo to Urahara's underground training area. Meanwhile, Uryū and Yoshino, who are still recovering from their wounds, have awoken. The two start talking about Jin, and Yoshino confesses that she really does not understand him or what he is trying to do. Yoshino is regretful that she attacked Humans. She also laments that the Bount are limited in number and do not reproduce, meaning that they will slowly fall to ruin over the years. Ishida later asks Yoshino about her pride as a Bount and relates his pride as a Quincy. Underground, Renji, Ichigo, and Ganju start sparring in order to get Ichigo's fighting spirit back. Ganju has to leave because Hanatarō calls him and asks him to come back to the store. Renji eventually makes Ichigo realize that he is planning too much, which is unlike him. Above ground, Yoshino kisses a sleeping Ishida on the forehead and leaves Urahara's store. She says "thank you" and "good bye" to him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Renji is asked why he did not come to the fight even after he was called by Ichigo. Renji says that his Soul phone did not notify him. After checking it, Renji realized that the battery has run out. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Other powers * Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes